officialweegeechroniclesdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Power Levels Page
Weegee Chronicles has many characters, but power scaling is shown, however the numbers are not shown within the episode. Power Levels Before the events of Season 1 Fire Malleo 1,500,000 Hecon 1,000,000 Ultra Rage Hecon 5,000,000 Sanic (Enraged) 1,500,000 Weegee (Enraged) 2,500,000 Season 1 Weegee 500,000 Weegee (trained) 1,000,000 Malleo 500,000 Malleo (trained) 1,000,000 Malleo (Enraged) 1,750,000 Malleo (Fire Flower Form) 3,000,000 Vileon 1,000,000 Vileon (Ultra Rage) 5,000,000 Sqeegee 500,000 Super Sqeegee 1,000,000 Outsider 2,000,000 (varies) Zelos 300,000 Zelos (Power up) 500,000 Zelos (Trained) 600,000 Zelos (Trained and power up) 1,000,000 Sanic 1,000,000 Sanic MLG abilities 1,500,000 MLG 420 BLAST 1,000,000 Sanic (Post 420 BLAST) 500,000 Dark Sqeegee 2,000,000 Galaxion 5,000,000 Weegee (Galaxion's blast absorbed in remastered episode 19) 6,000,000 Galaxion (Full power) 10,000,000 Hermin III 1,000,000 Yushee 100,000 Yushee (trained) 600,000 Yushee (trained further) 1,000,000 Blank 950,000 Season 2 Insider 2,000,000 (varies) Protein Man 666,000,000,000,000,000 Awesome Face 400,000,000 Niogee 1,500,000,000 Chris 15,000,000 Awesome Face (Weak) 1,500,000 Niogee (Weak) 1,500,000 Livion 2,000,000 Suprecense 850,000,000,000,000,000 Insider (Weegee's power absorbed) 3,000,000 Fire Malleo (Fire Malleo power absorbed 3 times) 450,000 Insider (With Powers) 14,000,000 Fire Weegee 3,000,000 The Entity ??? Laneegee 2,500,000 Dark Weegee 20,000,000 Dark Hermin 20,000,000 Chris (angered) 20,000,000 Zach 1,500,000 Improved 420 Blast 10,000,000 Chris (Angered and weakened)10,000,000 Ultra Rage Galaxion 50,000,000 Galaxious Galaxion 40,000,000 Sqeegee trained 2,000,000 Dark Sqeegee trained 8,000,000 Final Sqeegee 26,000,000 Final Sqeegee (Angry) 30,000,000 Kaiser Sqeegee 52,000,000 Insider (transferred power) 7,000,000 Outsider (power given) 7,000,000 Neutral Sider 40,000,000 Dark Fire Weegee: 30,000,000 Giga Niogee: 90,000,000 ????????? Weegee: 60,000,000 Dark Laneegee 20,000,000 Dark Awesome Face 20,000,000 Dark Sanic 20,000,000 The Exerter 50,000,000 The Outsider (Deathly Enrage) 20,000,000 The Outsider (Deathly Enrage absorbed all dark forms powers) 100,000,000 Season 3 Weegee 3,000,000 Malleo 2,500,000 Sanic 3,000,000 Sanic (MLG powers) 6,000,000 Blank 2,500,000 Laneegee 4,500,000 Laneegee (edge powers) 9,000,000 Yushee 3,000,000 Hermin 3,000,000 Hermin (MLG powers) 6,000,000 Livion 4,000,000 Kasumi 4,000,000 Photohon 50,000,000 Vileon 9,000,000 Zelos 9,000,000 Galaxion 10,000,000 Max Power Vileon 70,000,000 Dark Zelos 50,0000,000 FP Galaxion 20,000,000 FP Galaxion (Ultra Rage) 100,000,000 Photohon (Ultra Rage) 250,000,000 Yushee (Powered Up) 9,000,000 Aurion Photohon 200,000,000 Shiroma 666,000,000 Cyro 200,000,000 Aurora 800,000,000 Aurora (Weakened) 450,000,000 Dark Laneegee 36,000,000 Dark Hermin 60,000,000 Galaxious Galaxion 80,000,000 Galaxious Galaxion (Ultra Rage) 400,000,000 Max Power Vileon (Ultra Rage) 350,000,000 Godly Beam 500,000,000 Solar Cyro 400,000,000 Shiroma (Angry) 700,000,000 Delta Zach 25,000,000 Alpha Anthony 25,000,000 Photohon (Perfect Ultra Rage) 500,000,000 Giga Hermin 475,000,000 Giga Hermin (Determined) 500,000,000 Giga Hermin (Determined and Energy Given) 528,000,000 Pureegee 950,000,000,000,000,000 Hermin-X 35,000,000 King Aster 10 Mugheo 15,000,000 L00eegee 15,000,000 Echo (Power Sealed) 7,000,000 Cyro (Younger) 1,500,000,000 Nightshade 5,000,000,000 Agelow 60,000,000 Shiroma (Angry + Laneegee's soul + Suppressed) 760,000,000 Laneegee (State Of Beyond) 35,000,000 Dark Laneegee (State Of Beyond) 60,000,000 Reaper Shiroma 1,126,000,000 Darker Weegee (Attack absorbed) 85,000,000 Shiroma (Heavily Fatigued, Galaxion's soul absorbed) 225,000,000 Full Power Ultra Rage Photohon (Some power Gained) 750,000,000 Aurion Photohon (Some Power Gained) 450,000,000 Galaxion (Heavily Fatigued and Side effects) 9,000,000 Galaxious Galaxion (Beyond Limits) 750,000,000 Ultimate Weegee 400,000,000 Ultimate Malleo 400,000,000 Echo (Power Unsealed) 750,000,000 Oceanic Aurora 1,600,000,000 Young Solar Cyro 3,000,000,000 Echora (150% power) 2,350,000,000 Oceanic Echora 3,100,000,000 Cyro (Defeated) 50,000,000 Cyro (Defeated and Way Beyond Limits) 3,250,000,000 Movie Power Levels Heroes: *Same as season 3* Phantomas: 35,000,000 Phantomas (Enraged): 65,000,000 Royal Guards: 20,000,000-40,000,000 Ultimate Blank: 45,000,000 Blank-X: 45,000,000 Ultimate Blank-X: 450,000,000 Blank-X (King Aster's Weapon): 150,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Ultimate Blank-X (King Aster's Weapon): 1,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Season 4 Vitiance 4,000,000,000 Exemplacy 4,000,000,000 Exemplacy (Power transferred) 2,000,000,000 Azure (Power Received) 2,000,000,000 Weegee 9,000,000 Malleo 8,500,000 Sanic 9,000,000 Sanic (Powered Up) 18,000,000 Blank 7,500,000 Laneegee 13,500,000 Laneegee (Powered Up) 27,000,000 Livion 12,000,000 L00eegee 45,000,000 Mugheo 45,000,000 Yushee 9,000,000 Galaxion 30,000,000 Galaxion (Soul Corrupted) 15,000,000 - 45,000,000 Ultra Rage Galaxion 150,000,000 Ultra Rage Galaxion (Soul Corrupted) 125,000,000 - 175,000,000 Ultimate Weegee 400,000,000 Ultimate Malleo 400,000,000 Walleo 9,000,000 Waweegee 9,000,000 Vitiance Cult Member 10,000,000 - 15,000,000 Vitiance Cult Priest 100,000,000 - 150,000,000 Galaxion-X 65,000,000 Galaxion-X (Full Power) 130,000,000 Galaxion-X (Full Power and Pushing limits) 200,000,000 Vitiance Cult Priest (Angry) 175,000,000 Weegee (Post Training) 1,500,000,000 Yushee (Post Training) 1,500,000,000 Exemplacy (Post Training) 8,000,000,000 Galaxion (Post Training) 10,000,000,000 Vitiance (Post Training) 8,000,000,000 MUTK 4,000,000,000 Livion (Post Training) 2,000,000,000 Blank (Post Training) 1,500,000,000 Sanic (Post Training) 1,500,000,000 Laneegee (Post Training) 3,000,000,000 Aurion Photohon 6,375,000,000 Azure (Post Training) 8,000,000,000 Malleo (Post Training) 1,500,000,000 Echo (Post Training) 7,250,000,000 Galaxion-X (Post Training) 5,000,000,000 Walleo (Post Training) 1,500,000,000 Waweegee (Post Training) 1,500,000,000 Hermin-X (Post Training) 9,000,000,000 Aurora (Post Training) 7,500,000,000 Ultra Rage Aurion Photohon 31,875,000,000 Fire Malleo (Post Training) 4,500,000,000 Nightshade 5,000,000,000 Myra 3,000,000,000 Masteritis 65,000,000,000 Oceanic Echo 14,500,000,000 Malleon: 1,800,000,000 Vileon: 1,500,000,000 Zelos: 1,450,000,000 Super Myra 30,000,000,000 Oceanic Aurora 15,000,000,000 Oceanic Echora 29,500,000,000 Reaper Myra 60,000,000,000 Somon 425,000,000,000,000,000 Malleon (Suppressed Ultra Rage) 5,400,000,000 Dark Laneegee (State of Begone and Post Training) 12,000,000,000 Eternal Myra/Zakum (Same as Reaper Myra) Pureegee (Enraged) 1,750,000,000,000,000,000 Malleon (Perfected Ultra Rage) 18,000,000,000 Agelow (Post Training and Merge Boost) 30,000,000,000 Raizo 1,000,000,000 Gymo 45,000,000,000 Ultimate Weegee (Post Training and 50% Power) 12,375,000,000 Dream Raizo 50,000,000,000 Phantomas (Post Training) 3,000,000,000 Eclipse Nightshade 30,000,000,000 Eclipse Nightshade (Powered Up) 45,000,000,000 MUTK (Kaioken X2) 8,000,000,000 Galaxion (Ultra Rage and Post Training) 50,000,000,000 Galaxion (Soul Damaged and Injured) 4,500,000,000 Nightmare Raizo (Suppressed) 85,000,000,000 Nightmare Raizo 100,000,000,000 Ultimate Weegee (100% Power) 24,750,000,000 Ultimate Weegee (100% Power and Attack Absorbed) 40,000,000,000 Gymo (Limits Broken aka Imperfect Deathly Enrage) 80,000,000,000 Nightmare Raizo (Gymo Absorbed) 145,000,000,000 Replica Chris 3,000,000,000 Reaper Replica Shiroma 9,000,000,000 Replica Insider 3,500,000,000 Replica Insider (Deathly Enrage) 70,000,000,000 Replica Cyro: 10,000,000,000 Solar Replica Cyro: 20,000,000,000 Super Livion 12,000,000,000 MUTK (Kaioken X10) 40,000,000,000 Dark Zelos 8,047,500,000 Max Power Vileon 11,655,000,000 Final MUTK 80,000,000,000 Vileon (Ultra Rage) 58,275,000,000 Galaxion (State of Beyond) 30,000,000,000 Godly Vengeance Galaxion 200,000,000,000 Photohon (Reborn) 31,875,000,000 Galaxion (Drained) 3,000,000,000 Galaxion (Near Death) 10,000,000 Super Vitiance 165,000,000,000 Concordea 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 Galaxion-X (Full Power and Ultra Rage) 50,000,000,000 Super Vitiance (Energy Drained) 125,000,000,000 Godly Beam 100,000,000,000 Royal Oceanic Echora 88,500,000,000 Final MUTK (Kaioken X20) 1,600,000,000,000 (Extremely unstable) Masteritis (Injured) 45,000,000,000 Super Vitiance (Injured) 85,000,000,000 Ultimate Weegee (Enraged) 72,000,000,000 Universal Judgement 3,000,000,000,000,000,000 Vitiate Vitiance 465,000,000,000 Religious Hamood 500,000,000,000 Season 5 Sanic: 4,500,000,000 Hermin-X: 12,000,000,000 LUTK: 85,000,000,000 Virox: 225,000,000,000 Masteritis: 75,000,000,000 Photohon: 159,375,000,000 Weegee: 72,000,000,000 Exemplacy: 12,000,000,000 Azure: 12,000,000,000 Blank: 4,500,000,000 Livion: 12,000,000,000 Galaxion-X: 15,000,000,000 Echo: 9,000,000,000 Malleo: 4,500,000,000 Fire Malleo: 13,500,000,000 Agelow: 35,000,000,000 Photohon (Ultra Rage): 796,875,000,000 Laneegee: 12,000,000,000 Galaxion: 15,000,000,000 Phantoeegee: 40,000,000,000 Galaxion-X (Ultra Rage): 150,000,000,000 Replica Cyro: 50,000,000,000 Solar Replica Cyro: 100,000,000,000 Yemon: 350,000,000,000 Three-Force: 200,000,000,000 Zakum: 650,000,000,000 Super Virox: 300,000,000,000 Galaxion-X (Beyond Ultra Rage) 375,000,000,000 Super Virox (Angry): 350,000,000,000 Angelina (Suppressed): 500,000,000,000 Amon: 2,000,000,000 Cryogen: 350,000,000,000 Three-Force (Battle Form): 300,000,000,000 Super Livion (Kaioken X2) 24,000,000,000 Super Livion (Kaioken X10) 120,000,000,000 Amon (Shard Absorbed) 400,000,000,000 Ramerez: 9,500,000,000 Godly Vengeance Galaxion (Second Use): 1,125,000,000,000 Royal Oceanic Echora: 108,000,000,000 Amon (Shard Absorbed and Weakened): 150,000,000,000 Vileon: 15,000,000,000 Zelos: 10,000,000,000 Malleon: 9,500,000,000 Malleon (Ultra Rage): 47,500,000,000 Ramerez (Shard Absorbed): 190,000,000,000 Demion (Suppressed): 475,000,000,000 Nightshade: 30,000,000,000 Eclipse Nightshade: 180,000,000,000 Highway To Hell: 750,000,000,000 Malleon (Shard Absorbed): 190,000,000,000 Phantomas: 15,000,000,000 LUTK (Full Power): 170,000,000,000 Alternate Reaper Shiroma: 65,000,000,000 Alternate Reaper Myra: 70,000,000,000 Alternate Amon: 425,000,000,000 King KK: 60,000,000,000 Royal Oceanic Echo: 54,000,000,000 Royal Oceanic Aurora: 54,000,000,000 Royal Oceanic Echora: 108,000,000,000 Alternate LUTK: 85,000,000,000 Alternate MUTK : 8,000,000,000 Alternate Final MUTK: 80,000,000,000 LUTK (Power Drained): 10,000,000,000 MLUTK: 250,000,000,000 Phantoeegee (Masteritis Copied): 75,000,000,000 MLUTK (Kaioken X5): 1,250,000,000,000 Sanic (Speed Force): 9,000,000,000 Laneegee (State of Beyond): 45,600,000,000 Amon (Speed Force): 400,000,000,000 Cryogen (Amon's Soul Absorbed): 775,000,000,000 Masteritis (Fatigued): 35,000,000,000 Masteritis (Injured and Fatigued): 5,000,000,000 Concordea (Balance Failing): 500,000,000,000,000,000 Shiromyra: 945,000,000,000 Shiromyra (Souls Absorbed): 1,703,000,000,000 Replica Cyro (Defeated): 5,000,000,000 Replica Cyro (Way Beyond Limits): 500,000,000,000 Supernova: 3,000,000,000,000 Masteritis (Insane): 250,000,000,000 Masteritis (Kaioken X20): 1,500,000,000,000 Godly Vengeance Galaxion (Third Use): 1,500,000,000,000 Masteritis (GV Galaxion Copied): 1,750,000,000,000 Godly Vengeance Galaxion (Enraged): 2,250,000,000,000 Masteritis (Critically Injured): 7,000,000,000 Masteritis (Truly Insane, Critically Injured): 7,500,000,000 (Slowly Increasing) Zakume: 625,000,000,000 Geon: 3,500,000,000,000 USB: 275,000,000,000 Ultimate Zakum: 1,300,000,000,000 Aurion Photohon: 637,500,000,000 Zakume (Full Power): 1,250,000,000,000 Demion: 875,000,000,000 Spirit Zakum: N/A Angelina: 900,000,000,000 Pureegee (Slightly Less Suppressed): 2,000,000,000,000,000,000 Aurion Photohon (Ultra Rage): 3,187,500,000,000 Cryogen (Photohon's Soul Absorbed): 1,412,500,000,000 Photohon (Final Life): 796,875,000,000 Giga Sanic: 3,000,000,000,000 Aurion Photohon (Final Life): 3,187,500,000,000 Final Power Photohon: 32,000,000,000,000 Hermin (Ghost): 5,000,000,000 Shiroma (Ghost): 100,000,000,000 Demion (Perfected Galaxious Rage): 9,625,000,000,000 GV Galaxion (Ultra Rage and Kaioken): 20,000,000,000,000 ----------------------- Weegee Chronicles Multipliers Ultimate (Malleo) 133x Fire / 399x Base Additional Shard: ??? Cosmic Shard: x20 (if mortal) x200 (if god) Giga (Hermin) 7.5x Dark / 150x Base (Possibly more if Mastered or Determined) Godly Vengeance (Galaxion) Third Use: 100X Base Ultimate (Weegee) 6.6x Dark / 132x Base Deathly Enrage: 10x-100x Godly Vengeance (Galaxion) Second Use: 75x Base ??? (Weegee): 3x Dark / 60x Base Dream (Raizo): 50x Base Dark Fire (Weegee): 1.5x Dark / 30x Base Kaiser (Sqeegee): 2x Final / 26x Base Final MUTK: 20x Base Godly Vengeance (Galaxion): 40X Base Dark (Weegee/Hermin/Sanic): x20 Base Dark (Awesome Face): 13x Base Final (Sqeegee): 3.25x Dark / 13x Base Ultimate (Blank/Clone) 10x Base Super (Myra): 10x Base Perfect Ultra Rage: 10x Anything Agelow: Walleo + Waweegee x10 Dark (Laneegee): 8x Base Galaxion (State of Beyond): 6x Dark Laneegee (State Of Beyond): 6x Eclipse (Nightshade): 6x Base Royal Oceanic (Echo/Aurora): 3x Oceanic / 6x Base Dark (Zelos): 5x Base Ultra Rage: 5x Anything Photohon's Resurrection Boost: 5x Previous Life Dark (Sqeegee): 2x Super / 4x Base Aurion (Photohon): 4x Base Galaxious (Galaxion): 4x Base Laneegee (State Of Beyond): 3.8x Giga (Niogee): 3x Base Fire (Malleo/Weegee): 3x Base Neutral-sider:(Outsider + Insider) x2.8 Ultimate (Zakum) x2 Reaper (Shiroma/Myra) 2x Base / Super Super (Sqeegee): 2x Base Full Power (Galaxion/Clone/Zakume): 2x Base Solar (Cyro): 2x Base MLUTK: Final MUTK + LUTK (Full Power)